Hermon Husband
) |Marital=Married |Alias= |Title= |Gender=Male |Height= |Hair=Salt-and-pepper gray |Eyes=Gray |Skin= |Nuclear= |Spouse= |Children= |Extended= |Occupation= |Clan= |Nationality= |Religion=Quaker |drums=true|fiery=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Hermon Husband is a member and leader of the Regulator movement. Though a Quaker and thus opposed to violence, Husband spent much time circulating pamphlets and encouraging fellow citizens to voice their displeasure with the corrupt, unjust practices of government officials. Personal History Husband was born in Maryland. He owned a farm and a small mill in North Carolina, at least two days' ride from Fraser's Ridge, until he was forced to flee the colony after the War of the Regulation. Outlander series ''Drums of Autumn Claire Fraser meets Hermon Husband at a dinner party hosted by her aunt-by-marriage, Jocasta Cameron, in 1767. She expresses curiosity about the "Regulators", of which movement Husband and another guest, James Hunter, are both supporters, but Phillip Wylie's antagonizing remarks about Regulator violence in the colony against local officials quickly brings heat to the conversation. They are interrupted by the sudden appearance of John Quincy Myers, stumbling drunk and in need of medical assistance from Claire. The Fiery Cross'' Shortly after their return from the Gathering at Mount Helicon in 1770, the Frasers are visited by Husband, who has clearly been traveling and sleeping rough for many days. He asks if Jamie will buy his mare from him, as he has been liquidating his stock in anticipation of his assets being seized by the authorities. Jamie, who does not have such coin to hand, cannot buy the mare outright, but Husband insists on leaving her anyway, for his second request is that if he, Husband, must suddenly flee the colony, he can trust Jamie to look after his wife and children. After being arrested in February 1771 for his pamphleteering, Husband attends the wedding of Jocasta Cameron to Duncan Innes at River Run. He and his fellow Regulators butt heads with their opposition; Husband, a pacifist, defuses a near-brawl but still speaks forcefully of his beliefs, ultimately deciding that he and his party must leave the party early. He offers his regrets to Claire, asking that she convey them to Jocasta. In May, the War of the Regulation comes to a head at the Battle of Alamance. Jamie sends Roger across the lines to speak with Husband, and to implore him to meet with Tryon to avoid bloodshed at all costs. Upon finding Husband, however, Roger's offer does not sway Husband toward further negotiations. Instead, Husband asks Roger to pray with him and, after a deeply spiritual experience on Roger's part, Husband chooses to leave the site of the imminent battle, exhorting the assembled Regulators to go home and not engage in any further violence. His departure, far from his desired effect, does nothing to disperse his compatriots, and the battle begins just hours later. Personality Physical Appearance Husband is described as "broad-shouldered" and "gently smiling", with grizzled hair and beard, and "thick salt-and-pepper brows". Name Trivia *Husband was a real historical figure. Variations on the spelling of his first name include "Herman" and "Harmon". TV Series Gallery References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Male characters Category:Quaker characters Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Historical characters